Aftermore
by BvBbina
Summary: Max, Dylan, Fang, and Angel are left alone after the apocalypse. The only catch is that the evil isn't entirely gone, and the fate of the world once again rests on Max's shoulders. Going to be at least 15 chapters. Will be updated as much as possible. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome, but major flames are not. May be slightly OOC here and there.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermore

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard. Flames exec gladly excepted, cuz they keep me warm in the winter ;) This will be a longer story. Please R&R and you'll get virtual cookies!**

**I do NOT own MR, I only own the plot. All rights go to the amazing James Patterson. **

Chapter 1: Bouncing Back

Max POV

I watched Fang and Dylan put up the small sides of a house while I sat here and put together grass to make our roof.

We tried, for months, to get to the underwater tunnels that housed the rest of the flock, not to mention my mother and countless other mutants.

But we couldn't find a way, even underwater.

Now it was just Fang, Dylan, Angel, and me, Max. We've flow thousands of miles around the world since the apocalypse has happened, and all we have seen is destruction. Bodies in the streets that weren't under water, and fires still burning, even after all this time.

Thankfully, since the end came so sudden, all the stores were filled to the brim with food and supplies.

We were able to get enough food and other supplies for the four of us that would last for almost a year.

"Max," I see Dylan looks down at me. "It's starting to get dark. We need to put the reeds on." He offers me his hand, but I brush it away. I don't need his help.

I run and takeoff. I hover over the half of our roof that isn't thatched, and hand half of the reed bundles to Fang. We finish securing them quickly, and walk into the house.

We had manages to salvage two mattresses that weren't too jacked up from the flooding. So we had to share.

Angel was curled up with Fang on one, and I saw Dylan, looking hopeful, sitting on the other bed.

_It's ok Max. You can lay with Fang._

I heard Angel say in my mind.

She got up and snuggled back up with Dylan. The smug smile dropped from his face as soon as I laid down with Fang.

Fang kissed my head, and reached to turn the lantern out. It was only five minutes later, when I was close to sleep, that I heard him whisper. "I love you, Max."

**Once again R&R and thank you so much for reading! I will post a much longer chapter in a day or two depending on how much free time I have. Review and get virtual cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Fang

Chapter 2 Finding Fang

A/N Here's chapter 2! Thank you SOOO much to BlackStarGodliness for my first review! I'm glad you like it!

As always, I do not own the Maximum Ride characters and series, I only own this plot.

Max POV

I woke up to sunlight in my face, and I was surprisingly happy. But that only lasted a second until I noticed that half of my bed was empty. I bolted up and looked at the other bed. Empty again. Dammit!

Where are they? Could they have gotten captured? It was almost noon, they would have said something if they were going to go flying. I raced outside, and was met with the peaceful setting of waves crashing on the beach, and Fang making breakfast.

I stomp my way over to him, and he scrambles up and out of his seat. _Max. Is. Mad. _

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

He may be taller, but I can tell he's scared.

"Come on Max, you deserved to sleep in a bit. And you just looked, you know, peaceful." He looked sincere, but flattery ain't gonna get him anywhere.

"Next time, you will be sorry, got it Fang?" He nods, and gets back to making breakfast. Eight cans of soup sit next to him, which is weird because that's only enough food for the two of us.

"Where are Angel and Dylan?"

Fang doesn't even look up from opening the cans when he speaks. "They went out, to get more supplies. They'll be back a couple hours before dinner."

"AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME THIS!" I'm the leader here, and does anyone tell me anything? No. When Angel decided to go exploring for a couple of days, did she tell me? Any guesses? She didn't.

"Jesus, Max, they told me before they left. I figured you would be okay with that." He's gonna die.

I tackled him into the sand, and started yelling at him.

"IF YOU HAD TOLD ME AS SOON AS I CAME OUT, THAT. WOULD. HAVE. BEEN. FINE! BUT NOT TELLING ME UNTIL I ASK IS BASICALLY HIDING IT FROM ME!" I stopped yelling, and Fang just laid there and yawned.

"I am going to KILL you, my dear Fang."

"You love me too much to do anything of the sort, my dear Max." He smirked up at me. I am going to smack the smirk off of his face if he doesn't stop.

"I do love you too much to kill you, but you WILL NOT forget this."

His hands had been behind his head, but now they were sliding down my sides to my waist.

"Say it again." The smirk was gone, and I was going into freak out mode. He was not going to distract me from seriously injuring him.

"Say what again? That I'm going to kill you and keep your head in a jar?"

He pulled me down so I was resting most of my weight on him, and started to nuzzle my neck.

"Say that you love me again."

"Why would I tell you that when you are severely pissing me off?" I whisper in his ear. In all honesty, I was quite happy with what he was doing, but I wasn't going to let him think that.

"You know it's true, Max. I know you've heard me say it, but you never say it back." He looked at me, and in the bottomless black pits he called eyes, I almost saw SADNESS.

Had I really done this to him? Had I made him think that I don't love him? I can't even remember the last time we even kissed.

I guess I took to long to answer, because he shifted me off of him and started to get up.

"You got more of a thing for Dylan, huh? You can have him, if it makes you happy." His voice sounded so SAD. To the point where even I wanted to cry.

"NO!" I yelled, and tackled him back down to the sand.

"What the hell is with you and tackling me?" He just laid there and rubbed his head where it hit the ground.

"I... I really do love you, Fang, and I don't want anyone else but you, not even Dylan."

He didn't say anything at first, and it got to the point where it was pretty awkward.

"I love you too, Max." He pulled me down to and kissed me, and I relaxed immediately. I guess I hadn't realized how much I missed him. I was to preoccupied with living another day to even care about what I was doing to the ones I love.

We continued for what seemed like forever, until the smell of burnt tomato soup hit us.

Fang was the one to break away first.

"We should probably take care of that. I don't want to lug a new pot all the way back from God knows where."

After breakfast we really didn't have anything to do. We had finished the roof, and had enough food for lunch and dinner.

So what would any respectable pair of teenagers do if they were left alone for another four hours? We went swimming, and made out. We went flying, and made out mid air. We walked on the beach, and made out. That's basically how our day went.

Fang has just put some fish onto the grill over the fire when I pushed him onto to his back and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." He sounded the same as always, but I could tell that he was happy.

I responded by straddling and kissing him. He had just started moving his hands up my shirt when we heard a voice.

"Excuse me, but there is a six year old here."

I almost screamed. I jumped off of Fang and pulled my shirt down. I stood up and glared at Dylan.

"YOU," I poked him in the chest. "Need to tell me IN ADVANCE when you plan to leave the island. Not Fang, but me. And I need to know exactly where you are going and when you will be back."

"Why do you have to know when I'm going to be back? So you can get it on with Fang when nobody's here?" He had that smug look of victory on his face, and I was about to wash it off.

"I need to know when you are going to be back, because we still don't know what's out there. They're could be more mutants, or, God forbid, more WHITECOATS." The smug look was on his stupid face was gone. "If you are not back around the time you say that you will be back, I have to assume that something happened to you. I need to know where to look for you."

"You're right, Max. I'm sorry. Anyways, I got this for you. To make up for going psycho a while ago."

He pulled out an iPhone and a solar charger.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? This is awesome. Thanks Dylan. You are gonna have to _show_ me that you aren't go all ape on us again, though."

Fang appeared beside me. "Dinner is ready guys." They all turn around and start walking towards the fire. I click the home button on the iPhone and am surprised when its turns on. Dylan must have charged it while flying.

"Hey guys, look over here!"

I turn on the camera and snap a photo of the three of them. Dylan and Angel are full on smiling, and Fang is standing there with his signature half smile. This might not be the key to Dylan's forgiveness, but it sure is helping.

I run to dinner, and tackle Fang again right as he's going to get his plate.

"Seriously, woman?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, you know you love me." I'm the one smirking now.

"And I don't know why I do..." He says as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3: I Have An iPhone

A/N Ok, chapter 3!

BlackStarGodliness: Thank you sooo much for the continued support!

Guest: So not cool, Hannah. I know who you are and where you live, too. Prepare for my revenge PS, Hami just visited us! Yay! :p

I started to open my eyes, and brought my hands up to rub the sleep out of them. Or I at least attempted to. It was kind of hard with Fang wrapped around me.

I started to pry him off but he just wrapped his arms tighter and buried his head in my neck.

"Dude, Fang, we need to get up." My voice sounded horrible. "Fang, I need some water. Let me go."

He loosed his hold only enough for me to grab the cup next to our bed. As soon as I put the cup down, he pulled me back into bed.

"Stay," He says, as he starts to slowly kiss up my neck and to my jaw.

He was not going to distract me AGAIN from what I had to do. But I STILL wasn't complaining.

"Fang, I wanna take pictures of the island with my phone. I want to make sure we can remember this place always." I tried to at least reach for the phone, but he wasn't letting me move.

I sighed and moved my head so he could have better access. I might as well go along with it until we really have to get up. It was still dark out, and we could probably stay here for another hour until Dylan or Angel came and got us.

I finally got annoyed and pulled his mouth up to mine. After a couple of minutes of him sliding his hands under my tank top, and me doing nothing about, he apparently took the liberty of attempting to take it OFF.

I wasn't about to stop him, because if he got to take MY shirt off, I got to take HIS off.

He got mine off, and I had just pulled his up past his AMAZING abs when we were interrupted.

"HOLY SHIT!" I dived to grab my shirt, and Fang had the decency to stand up in front of me while I put it on.

"You heard of this AWESOME new thing called knocking, Dylan? I'd appreciate it if you took up that habit. I don't like guys seeing my girlfriend half naked."

"FYI, I'm not THAT naked." I said as I stepped out from behind Fang, shirt fully on. "Now what the hell is so important for you to disturb us?"

"Angel's hungry." He smiled, and left before I could punch him.

"YOU KNOW HOW TO FREAKING COOK!" I shouted.

He poked his head pack through the door.

"Damn, Max, relax. I was just saying she's hungry. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There IS something wrong with it when I FINALLY get some alone time with my BOYFRIEND." Fang smirked as I said this, while Dylan's face fell. I knew he still hoped to be with me.

Fang pulled me into a hug and kissed my head as Dylan walked out of our little hut.

"So, I'm your boyfriend, huh?" He looked down and smirked at me.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." I stepped out of our embrace and tapped my chin, pretending to think. I was about to talk when he grabbed by my arms and jerked me against him.

We bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Does this help?"

And then he kissed me, HARD. And it was honestly one of our best yet.

Fang still had my arms pinned to my side, and just as the fog cleared enough for me to wonder why, he slowly started to slide my straps down my shoulders and past my waist.

"Fang, where are you going with this?" I said, nervous all of the sudden.

All he did was answer with a cryptic "Everywhere."

He slid my arms around his neck, and used his hands to tilt my jaw up and kiss me.

These boys where most definitely going to he the death of me.

I pulled away as he started to kiss my neck.

"I'm sorry, Fang, but I have to go make Angel breakfast." I sighed and walked out, pulling my straps up as I went.

"Angel, baby, you want breakfast?" I shouted out at her.

She ran up and hugged me. "Yes, Maxxie!"

She smiled and ran off into the hut, leaving me thinking about how glad I was to have my baby back, and not a psychic psycho.

I sat on our make shift log-benches around our fire pit and started to cook some of the fish we caught yesterday.

All of a sudden, I hear something blasting from the hut.

"So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,"

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled over to Angel. I hadn't heard that song in ages.

Fang walked out of the hut, holding my iPhone in his hand.

"Uh, babe, your phone's ringing..." His voice didn't sound any different but I could see in his eyes that he was shocked.

I didn't even stop to think about how he called my babe. I grabbed my phone from his hands, pressing the answer button.

A/N

HAHA! Cliffy! SOO sorry but this is how it is in my head. So sorry for the long wait! And all the stuff going on worth Max and Fang is just little Goth/Emo me (I can pass as either one) wishing that I had the fortune to have a nice, sweet, hot boyfriend in the same subculture categories as me! This happens EVERY time we move. :( but anywho...

I apologize so much for not updating! About a month or two ago I moved to DC from Japan, which was super hard because I also have five cats. Also, there's been around three suicides in my family within the last month and a half. I say around three because one is not officially classed as a suicide yet. I am working on it as much as possible, but school starts very soon, and we've had a bunch of friends and family visit us. So I apologize, and I know I have no excuse!


	4. Chapter 4: People? What People?

A/N  
So, I'm sitting in my basement while writing this and watching The Woman In Black (the version with Daniel Radcliffe) with my mum, brother, and nana. Being the wimp that I am, I'm sitting with my knees blocking the television, and writing, obviously. So if this gets dark or weird, I am SO sorry. In fact, if I give it ten minutes, I'll probably wind up shoving my headphones in my ears and blasting Superluv yet again.

But on to the story. I don't own MR, and probably never will. All rights go to James Patterson people!

"Hello?" I said, attempting, and failing, to stop my voice from cracking.

"Ms. Ride, I presume?" The voice sounded childish, despite how formal they spoke.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"That is of little concern, miss."

"How the hell did you reach me?" Say hello to Mad Max, my friends.

"One of our people planted your device in optimum position for the clone, known as Dylan, to salvage it."  
This is ridiculous.

"Talk like a normal person!" I yelled, only earning a strange look from Fang. "Geez, people."

"I apologize, Ms. Ride. But my commander is in need of your assistance." The voice stated apologetically.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Your mission is not over. You are the one that must save this world and create a new one from its ashes."

Oh God.

"You know what, I'm gonna have to call you back... Also, GET A BETTER SCRIPT WRITER!" I hung up immediately, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Max!" Fang pulled me off the bench and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "What happened?"

"There were... People. On the phone. They said they planted tho phone for Dylan to grab," Dylan blanched and backed up a couple if steps. "So that they could reach me..."

"Why would they want to talk to you?" Fang asked.

"It's simple, Fang. Max still has to save the world." Angel told him, grinning up at us like the blonde cherub she no longer was.

We all looked at her as Fang let out a loud "Not again!".

"These people are going to-" I was cut off when a shrill ding sounded from the phone.

Fang grabbed the phone of my lap and looked at. "You got a message, babe." He handed it to me. " It had coordinates and a time."

I stared at the coordinates, wracking my brain for where they might be. It's been forever since we've had to navigate on our own. It started with an-

"A?" Angel said innocently.

"Baby, please don't read my mind." I asked her.

"But I know where it is, Max!"

"What? How do you-"

"It's in Antarctica, Maxxie!" My jaw dropped.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Fang stood their, his mouth hanging open just like mine.

"Fang!" I smacked him. "Language around Angel!"

"Geez, woman!"

"Don't you 'geez' me!"

"Tackling me, smacking me. What's next, licking me!?"

"What do you think I am? A dog? If your not careful, I just might castrate you next."

"Aw, babe, you would never do that. You loooove me too much!"

I crossed my arms and huffed, knowing he was right.

"Oh, yeah! I'm right!" He did his victory dance, going around me in circles.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, can't I get a victory kiss?" He stopped and leaned closer to me.

"You wish." I started to scoot back, but he grabbed my arms and kissed my anyways. I gave in, being the lightweight I am when I'm near him.

"Guys! Stop kissing!" Angel said to us.

Fang held up at hand to her, barely even stopping kissing me. "Not now Angel."

"But Dylan's missing!"

"What!?" I pushed Fang away, even if it was only by a few inches.

"He flew away." She states as she started picking her nails. I'm beginning to think she bipolar.

"We've got to find him. It's still dangerous out there." I straightened up and ran into the hut for my pack. "Let's go guys. Where's my phone?"

"Dylan took it with him." Now her tone was monotonous to the point of annoying. This kid has problems. No matter how much I love her, she's weird.

"I'm gonna kill him." Fang already had his pack on, and Angel didn't have one.

"Where do you think he went, Fang? He went to stop the others from using me." I told him.

"You have got to be kidding me! What an idiot. He needs to get his head out of his a-" I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Language!" I told him.

"You know there's a better way to shut me up, rig-"

I interrupted him. "We're leaving. Now." I shook my wings out, feeling the sun warm my feathers.

"You know where we're going, Angel?" I looked around, making sure the fire was out and that everything we were leaving here was tied up and hanging from trees, or locked up in the hut.

"Let's go Maxxie!" Seriously, that kid is bipolar.

Fang squeezed my hand as Angel took off. "Can I kill him please?"

"Only after I get to yell at him, babe."

We ran and took off, and as I looked back at him, I caught a glimpse of his rare goofy smile. For now, things were looking pretty ok.

A/N  
Yet another one! I'm on a roll! So, I hope you guys like this, cuz I'm really liking the direction it's going. But, I do apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I don't have a beta...

So, if you have any questions, PM me or leave a review!

Oh, Kyla (Of The Desert) I very much appreciate your support!

Hannah: Hannah you so gotta give me your username! Oh and I texted you like a week ago and you never answered!

Guest: Thanks girl. I'm actually getting way more into the writing mode! So, hopefully, more updates! Sorry the chapters are so short peeps!


End file.
